Lifeline
Back to Character Profiles Profile "Of course I can fix it. Here's my fee..." Notes Lifeline is a skilled medic, trained at one of the most prestigous medical centers on Cybertron. As a no-nonsense femme, she was known for being bluntly honest, fair and impartial, but not one to take BS from anyone, and more than strong enough to stand up for herself. When the war started, though, she flatly refused to pick a side, thinking the Decepticons too violent and the Autobots too preachy. She's earned her keep since the destruction of her home city by repairing any mech who approaches her -- and asks politely. For those that have tried to recruit her to their ranks or threaten her into working for them, she responds with either a door slammed in their face or worse, as the occasion warrants. Logs Metro emergeny lands at CC - Metro's 3rd mode - Eel in the machine - Metorites incoming - Sparky in the Shark-y - Sparky's Big Surprise - Baby eels - Pandemic news - The Cure Revealed - The Cure comes to CC - Undercover Murusa - Galagatron in Cubricon - The Bot CC Cubricon Take Down Goes Awry - Bar Aftermath - Gunfire Thugs - Letting go is hard - Drunk Shark - Drunk Cure - A gift for Lifeline - Lifeline mad about Bot Medics - Unauthorized use of medical facilities.. really? - Firedancers' First Dance - A data chip for the doc - After Pirate Repairs - Fix the fox - LL is always that way - Looking for info - Parts Delivery - Are they legit? - Just sneaky like a shark - Iahex aftermath - Tension! - Lifeline's Info on the Parts - Fixing Sharks Teeth - Sharks New Gyro - Arcee looks for her background in CC and Cubricon - Racal's Bomb - Shark's Mission: Spread the word about Trypticon - Chains and Shark in Cubricon - Pride and Jealousy - Mysterious Package - Serious Talk About Spark Bonding - OOU This Is Just Wrong - The Search for Weldbond - OOU Reliquary Knew - Spire of Freedom Library - OOU The News is Bad - Decepticons on Tour - FA Stands Up To Shark - Messing With The Doc - Spying on the Cons - Just In Case Kiss Me Goodbye - Knights - Neutral Collaboration - Fix the Fake CCer - The Docs Find a Cure - Troublesome Mechs - Depth Talks - Sorry - Trypticon Falls - Face On - Seeking Answers in the Wrong Way - Broken Trust - LL Don't Wanna Hear It - Creature Talk - Hunt for Chimera - A Scar for Shark - Lending a Hand - Finding Hammerstrike - Random - Trade Talk - Overdue Maintenance - Sounding Board - Robustus Gets Around - Talking Danger - Talking Fire Proofing - Intel Seeking - Ninja Goes After Matrix Flame - Painting Lifeline - Luring the Dragon - Something Isn't Right - Grumpy Old Medics - Lifeline and Nitrogear - Nobyl and Megatron Fight - Trading Parts - Engine Repair Then Escort - Megatron vs.. - Metro-X Is Back - Battle Problems - Medication - Defense Back Up.. For Now - If You Bring It They Will Come - Raw Material Delivery - Seeking A Medics Opinion - Escape - Megatron Gives Shark A Pain Lesson - Pain Aftermath - 3 Ls - Trade Market - Ask A Ninja - A Theifs Stash - Fight Plus Aftermath - Missile Aftermath - Two on Two Fight - After Fight Surprise - Helicopter Crash - Sample Gathering - Bad Nanos Finale Neutrals - Monster Tooth - The Unflinching Medic - After Trouble Repairs - Med Supplies - Glad You Are Okay - Raid Iacon - Mysterious Mech - MASH - After Rescue - Cubicron Isn't Safe - A Message for LL - Bad News - Doctors Orders - Checkups A Plenty - Sympathic Audio - Strategy Meeting - Medics Heal Yourselves - Seeking Info - Good News for Lifeilne - Blades and First Aid More Logs Discussion about V's Mods - FAs Trepidation - Permission to Tell Lifeline - Jazz And Lifeline Chat - Aftermath Of El Sleazo Bombing - Lifeline Arrives In Polyhex - Lifeline's Loyalty - Surprisingly Helpful - In Need Of Repairs Again - Threats - Prison Visit - Fixing Kick-Off - Lifeline and Robustus Plan - Polyhex Extraction - Freeing Robustus - First Aid And Lifeline - Interesting Conversation - Laserbeak Reports To Soundwave - Debriefing First Aid - Chatting With Blades - Candy Delivery - Fix-Up Leaves Iacon - Construction Work - Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:OC Category:Inactive Character